The ART of Destruction
by EchoSonic
Summary: Based on the episode, "The ART of Destruction" from Sonic Underground. Robotnik makes a robot named ART. ART is meant to destroy the Sonic Underground. Will they survive or will ART win?


_**The ART of Destruction**_

_**By: Echo**_

"This is ART." Robotnik said to his henchman Sleet and Dingo. It was a small green robot. It had a lizard-like head.

"It looks so... Puny!" Sleet said. "How do you expect this puny robot to destroy the hedgehogs?" Robotnik slapped the wolf in the face. "Show them what you can do... Art..." the fat egg belly said to his new creation.

The green robot walked over to a metallic wall. He stuck his hand into it, and lightning started to fuse from his hand. The metal flew off the wall and attached to ART as of the small green robot were a magnet.

The metal attached to him revealed a much more powerful robot. The robot slapped Sleet, and laughed robotically.

Sleet rubbed his face, and held the finger up to ART. "So, sir. When will we start using this ART creature?" the grey wolf asked Robotnik.

"ART works alone." Robotnik said. "But I do know something you can do for me."

Sleet said, "That's right up my alley!" He smiled.

******b

"WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY ALLEY!?" Sleet exclaimed out.

"Okay, me and Sonia will run up and distract the SWAT Bots. When they're out of the way, you start drummin' and destroy the factory." Sonic said to his siblings. Manic nodded and Sonia walked up to Sonic.

The pink and blue hedgehog ran up to the SWAT Bots at a normal pace, and split directions. One robot followed Sonia. The other followed Sonic.

Manic watched, waiting for the right moment. As soon as the four were out of his eye sight, he rubbed his medallion and summoned his drums. He played them, and the ground started to shake. The large mountain behind the factory rumbled and fell on top of the building. The green hedgehog returned his drums back into his medallion.

As Sonic was running back toward Sonia, he had a bad feeling. He didn't know what it was, or who it was directed towards, but it was bad.

As Sonia and Sonic turned and both SWAT Bots ran into each other, one of the rocks from the large mountain fell onto his foot. He tripped over a little, but his siblings didn't notice.

'Ow!' Sonic shouted in his mind. He felt like he had fallen down a staircase and had broken his foot in the process.

****** Back at the Underground Base ******

Manic was playing his drums, but it was his usual upbeat beat. The sound of the beat was as if he were sad.

"Yo, bro." Sonic said to Manic, soothing his hurt foot. "What's wrong?"

"What's the point? We destroy and Robotnik rebuilds." Manic said. "It just feels like nothing ever changes..."

Sonia and Sonic both looked surprised at him. "What're you saying, Manic?" Sonia asked her baby brother.

"I don't think there's a point to destroying Ro-barf-nik's stuff is what I'm saying!" Manic replied.

Sonia smacked him. "Manic, were going to get Mobotropolis back!" she said to him, anger and hope filling her voice. Manic sighed and continued to drum.

"Incoming video message." Sonic said. He turned on a sphere-like video, revealing a robot capturing two Freedom Fighters.

The two shot lasers at the robot's feet, shooting to the right. At the end of the capture, the robot walked up to the screen of the video and said, "My name is ART, and you're next hedgehogs."

"We need to stop that thing from capturing anymore Freedom Fighters!" Sonia exclaimed.

"What's the use?" Manic asked. "Robotnik will just build another, anyway."

Sonia slapped him again. "We can do this, Manic!" She held onto his shoulders and grasped tightly.

****** In the Alley ******

"Whew. Now we can have a break." Sleet said. He morphed Dingo back from a vacuum and into his normal Dingo form. Dingo spit out some liquid onto Sleet. He had just swallowed a whole alleyway of trashy goop.

Robotnik arrived and said, "Impressive." He clapped and said to Sleet, "I have another thing for you to do." The wolf replied, "What is it, sir?"

"I have a bathroom that hasn't been cleaned in 4 months." Robotnik said.

Sleet shattered into a thousand frustrated pieces.

****** In the Van ******

Manic was standing by a wall, having his doubts. Sonia was slowly driving for some odd reason and Sonic was looking at the Freedom Fighter messenger screen, seeing if any messages would arrive.

"We need to find out where this ART creature is!" Sonia said. She looked out the front window. "I don't think there's a purpose." Manic replied, yawning a bit.

"Manic!" Sonia scowled, not stopping her driving to get up and slap him.

Manic gasped as a metallic hand shot through the wall where he stood and grabbed him. He struggled and easily got out of the hand's grasp. "I think it's that weird ART thing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We need to go." Sonic said. He got out a small remote and opened the back door, jumping out of the van with his siblings. After leaving the van, they saw a large red and green robot in front of them.

"Hello, hedgehogs." ART said. "I am ART. You will die now." ART's eerie and comforting, yet evil voice made Manic feel uncomfortable. 'That's creepy...' Manic thought.

"Go, guys. I'll take care of this." Sonic said, turning to look at his siblings. The three hedgehogs were scared, and Sonic knew it.

His siblings took a few steps backwards, not wanting to leave their oldest brother.

"Go!" Sonic demanded. He watched them with worry and fear as they left him to fend against ART.

The cobalt hedgehog had remembered how ART dodged the laser attacks; from left to right.

He rubbed his medallion and summoned his awesome guitar. Sonic shot lasers at ART's feet from right to left. The robot dodged it easily. 'What happened with dodging from left to right!?' Sonic thought. He was worried.

The blue blur zoomed to the roof of the van and said, "Let's try this again!" He shot lasers at ART's feet from right to left. The red and green robot dodged with ease. Sonic gasped.

ART shot out one of his snake like arms at Sonic and wrapped it around his body. The robot swung his arm violently to the ground, allowing Sonic to hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Oof!" Sonic '_oofed_' as he hit the ground. "Hey, that hurt!" He shouted at ART.

The robot was about to drag Sonic away, but Sonic did spin-dash and escaped his grasp.

"How you escape?" (That's literally how ART asked it in the show. Grammar fail, ART; grammar fail.) ART asked.

"Why don't you find out yourself, buddy?" Sonic asked with a teasing and sarcastic tone. He ran off in the direction Sonia and Manic went, carrying his guitar.

"ART will learn." ART said. He stared as Sonic ran off. "ART will learn..."

****** At the Underground Base ******

"I still can't believe Manic almost left us to live in Mobodoon!" Sonia said to Sonic.

"Sis that was a long time ago! Aren't you over it!?" Manic asked Sonia. "Yah," Sonia replied. "But you STILL almost left us forever!"

Sonic laughed as the two argued, then he heard the Freedom Fighter messenger alert go off. "Incoming message from Cyrus!" Sonic said, walking over to the messenger.

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaimed. "What?" Sonia asked her older brother.

"ART keeps on capturing more Freedom Fighters and even more Freedom Fighters are getting roboticized!" Sonic replied, reading the message. "Cyrus has also found out where ART is hiding. If we can find him, we can destroy him!"

Sonic looked at his siblings. Sonia said, "Let's do it!"

"Where is it?" Manic asked. Sonic was a bit surprised. Didn't Manic think there was no use to destroying this thing? Maybe so, but sometimes, Manic is just weird. He didn't show his sudden expression change.

The cobalt hedgehog looked back at the message. "It's at Ro-butt-nik's lava factory."

"I sure hope I don't burn the ridges of my clothes..." Sonia said worriedly, looking at her clothes.

"Chill sis." Manic said to Sonia. "Your clothes will be fine. The thing that you need to worry about is your hair." He had sarcasm in his voice, and Sonic started to laugh. Manic joined in with him.

****** At the Lava Factory ******

"He's got to be here, somewhere." Sonic said, walking along a large metallic bridge over large buckets of lava. Sonia and Manic followed behind him.

"Hello, hedgehogs." ART said, appearing behind them. 'That voice is still creepy...' Manic thought. "You will die now." ART said.

The red and green robot shot a laser onto the bridge, aimed at the siblings, and the bridge behind the broke. Manic and Sonia fell, but grabbed onto a rope, dangling over a large bucket of lava.

"Sonia! Manic!" Sonic called out, looking at them dangle over the lava. Sonic rubbed his medallion and brought out his guitar. The cobalt hedgehog shot a laser at ART. The robot dodged.

He shot out one of his snake like arms and wrapped it around Sonic, holding him with a tight grasp. He slammed Sonic down onto the floor, still not letting him go.

Sonic tried to do a spin-dash, but he couldn't saw through the arm.

"No spin." ART said. "I told you ART would learn." He slammed Sonic to the ground once more before aiming his other arm at the rope that Sonia and Manic were hanging on. The arm aimed at the rope transformed into a laser gun.

Sonic was able to slip his hands out of the tight grasp. He rubbed his medallion and summoned his gun. He shot his laser at ART's head while the robot was distracted. It made ART stumble and let go of Sonic. He shot a laser at the floor under ART, and it caused it to break open. ART fell down the hole and splashed into the bucket of lava under Sonia and Manic.

The green and pink hedgehog swung the rope and landed on the bridge by Sonic.

Manic looked over into the bucket of lava, watching as ART burned. "Nothing's getting outta there." the green hedgehog said. Sonic was still surprised by Manic's attitude. He was acting as if there WAS a point to destroying Robotnik's stuff. The blue hedgehog still didn't reveal his expression change, as he didn't want Manic or Sonia asking questions. He looked over at Sonia, and she was a bit surprised at Manic as well. She looked at Sonic, eyes widened. "Did you hear what he just said?" Sonia whispered to Sonic, making sure Manic didn't hear. "Ya," Sonic whispered back. "I thought he thought there was no point in destroying things!" "Well," Sonia said aloud. "I think we should be going, now."

Manic looked at Sonia and nodded. Sonic nodded as well.

****** After the Siblings Left ******

ART was breathing hard. (He was breathing in the actual episode when he was coming out of the lava.) He crawled slowly out of the lava, his body thin. His head was the same, as he slowly crawled to a metallic wall.

As soon as he reached the wall, he stuck his hand into the wall, and felt power surge through him.

Metallic pieces came off of the walls and covered ART. His armor was still red and green, and he was even stronger, and he had more defense. The last piece of the metal was a helmet going over his original robotic head. He laughed and said, "ART is back. ART will kill the hedgehogs."

****** At the Underground Base: Afternoon ******

"Hey guys," Sonic said. "I think we should let loose and play some music!" Sonia and Manic looked at him and let out a grin.

"Good idea, bro!" Manic replied. The three rubbed their medallions and summoned their instruments.

"1! 2! 3!" Sonia shouted, and they started playing their instruments. The three hedgehogs enjoyed it so much, their eyes were closed and they were playing their instruments, having fun.

As they were playing, ART was hiding there. He snuck out from behind a corner, ducked down, watching them. The three hedgehogs were unaware of ART as he summoned three snake-like arms.

The robot's mouth slowly drew itself open as his robotic green eyes widened. He was impressed by the music that they were making. The robot thought, 'Wow... What is that noise that they're making? It is wonderful!'

He slowly controlled the snake-like arms and they slithered up to the three hedgehogs. One silently wrapped itself around Sonia; another one silently slithered around Sonic and wrapped itself around him. The last one did the same with Manic.

As soon as the grip of the snake-like arms tightened, they all stopped playing and started to struggle.

Sonic tried to do a spin-dash, but ART ended up saying, "No spin." Sonic then remembered that ART had learned.

"Okay, you got us, now go ahead and turn us in." Manic said. Sonia and Sonic didn't bother to look at Manic, but they looked at ART instead, already knowing that Manic STILL thought that there was no point in destroying ART.

"No. I will let you go." ART said. "If you make more of that noise."

"Noise?" Sonic asked. "What noise?" "The noise; with those instruments. Make more of the noise." ART replied, using one of his free hands to point to their instruments.

"For one, mister, it isn't called noise, it's called music!" Sonia scolded at ART. She was mad, now knowing that a robot would call music just... NOISE!

"You call it noise because 'Buttnik outlawed music." Sonic said to ART. ART was now confused. "'Buttnik... Oh, 'Buttnik. Robotnik. Ro-butt-nik. 'Buttnik. Ha, ha, ha. That's funny." ART said. Manic felt a shiver run down his spine. 'The laugh makes his voice all the more creepier.' The green hedgehog thought.

He lowered the hedgehogs back down to their instruments, and allowed them to pick up the instruments and play. "Now, please play the noi- The music."

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic smiled. Sonia shouted, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

They started to play the song, "The Sound of Freedom".

**Link To The Song: watch?v=Lol6yQ1ztL0**

The song was done and Manic said, "Okay ART. Now do what you got to do."

****** After the Song ******

ART decided to let them go, and Sonia asked, "You - you're actually letting us go!?"

"Yes." ART replied. "I have now learned about freedom... And... Friendship."

Manic walked up to Sonic and Sonia, saying, "Dude, come on! Before he changes his mind!" Manic started to walk off, but ART said, "Wait." He stretched his arm up to Manic's shoulder. "Please."

"Oh, right." Manic said. "I knew it was too good to be true." ART had a mad look on his face, but it faded away as he said, "No, you may go..." he said. "I just... Want to be... A Freedom Fighter. Robotnik taught me to capture Freedom Fighters... I now know that it was wrong... I must fix that..."

Sonic tapped his foot and said, "Well, he IS a fast learner. So, what do you guys think?"

"I vote we bring 'em on board!" Sonia exclaimed.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Manic asked, pointing at ART. Sonic stepped in and replied, "Because we're the priority one hedgehogs! If he was lying, then we'd be roboticized by now!" He turned to ART and asked, "Right, big guy?"

"Right, Sonic." ART replied. "You do not trust me?"

"Suspiscion is good when you're on the run, guy." Manic said, sighing. "But you've gotta trust somebody sometime. Okay, you're in." He shook hands with ART.

The red and green robot said, "That makes me feel... Something." "Feelings too?" Sonic asked, walking up to ART. "Gettin' better and better! Now, if you could make chili dogs, you'd be perfect!"

****** At Robotnik's Base ******

Robotnik was raging mad as he looked at the screen on his camera. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! M-MY OWN CREATION!" He turned his head and shouted, "SLEET! GET OVER HERE!"

Sleet asked, "Y - yes sir! Wh - what is it sir?" Robotnik said angrily, "DESTROY THAT BOT!" pointing to ART, being shown on the screen. Sleet was now happy with his command. He rubbed his hands together and said, "Yes sir!" The wolf smiled, showing his sharp wolf teeth.

****** At the Underground Base ******

"...and then the Oracle told us about the prophecy!" Sonic said, standing in front of ART, who was sitting in a chair. "A prophecy?" ART became confused. "What is that?"

"A prophecy is a fortune that tells about the future!" Sonia explained to ART. "This prophecy said that someday, my brothers and I would reunite with our mother, Queen Aleena, creating the Council of Four. Then, we would work together and defeat Robotnik once and for all!" "And..." ART started asking. "That would be... Good..?" Manic replied, "Yes. But, my question is when will it happen!? Heck, it could be 20 years from now! I mean, why bother trying to fulfill the prophecy!? Why bother?" ART's head processed what Manic had said. "Hm... Why bother..."

Sonic's ear flicked as he heard the Freedom Fighter Messenger go off. He zoomed up to it and saw a message. "It's from Cyrus!" Sonic said. Manic, Sonia, and ART walked up to Sonic.

"What's it say?" Manic asked. "Read it for yourself!" Sonic said. A hint of worry filled his voice. He hoped his siblings or ART didn't notice.

Sonia briefly read the message and blurted out, "Oh my gosh!" Sonic, Manic, and ART looked at her. "Robotnik's captured mother!"

****** At Robotnik's Base ******

The four were inside of a vent. They were waiting for the SWAT Bots to leave the hallway. After they did, ART used one of his snake-like arms to move the entrance of the vent off the vent itself. They all hopped out to the ground. When ART hopped out, he was the size of the three hedgehogs, but he grew back to normal size when they were on the ground. "Which way do we go now?" Sonia asked. Manic pulled out a small round orange thing (No, it's not Dingo) with a radio antenna and a screen in the middle of the thing. "Uh... This way!" He said, pointing in one direction. They walked in the direction that Manic had pointed to and saw a large entrance, no door, leading to the next room. It was blocked by a row of yellow lasers. As soon as ART saw it, he said, "No problemo." He walked up to it and put his hand through the lasers. The yellow beams of lasers disappeared, and Sonic and Sonia ran inside, Manic close behind. As he was near ART, he said, "Nice going, ART." He then kept following his older silbings. ART let out a smile, and felt warm inside. Sonic was in the lead, and he looked around a corner. "The door is double guarded. This MUST be the place." Sonic said, looking at his siblings. Sonia randomly said, "You're on!" and ART nodded. They then went and destroyed the SWAT Bots blocking the door. They saw a sillhouette of Aleena walking back and forth inside of the window. "Mother!" Sonia exclaimed. The four walked inside of the prison and saw Queen Aleena, pacing mindlessly. "Mother, it's us!" The queen didn't answer. Sonia walked up to her and swiped her hand to her mom, but her hand went right through her. The pink hedgehog gasped. She had just found out that it was a hologram.

The hologram of Queen Aleena turned into a hologram of Sleet. He laughed. "You fools! You have just fallen into my trap!" The hologram laughed as the door closed and the walls started to slowly close in on them.

"Don't worry." ART said. "I'll get us out of here." He shot lasers at the wall that would take them out of the trap. ART failed. "Haha. Stupid bot." Sleet said. "You'll never get out of here." Sleet disappeared, hence the reason he's a hologram.

ART used his arms to hold the walls, and the walls closed in on him slower, but they still pushed against him. He used all his power and shot a hole through the wall he was facing with the laser on his chest.

"Go." ART said. SWAT Bots were outside in the hallway, trying to find them. Sonic was the first to exit and Sonia was the second. Manic looked at ART and said, "Come on!"

The red and green robot replied, "No. I cannot. What is the point?"

"Oh, haha." Manic said with sarcasm. His sarcasm quickly faded. "I've learned my lesson! Now come on!" "I can't." ART said. "If I try, the walls will crush me, anyway. Go."

Manic saddened and started to climb out the hole, but a SWAT Bot shot his arm. "Ow!" He fell over. The green hedgehog started to get up, but there was a SWAT Bot behind him. He gasped as it had shot ART's head off, and the walls were closing in on him.

The SWAT Bot soon shattered, Sonic behind it. "Come on, bro!" Sonic said to Manic. Manic climbed out of the hole and followed Sonic and Sonia. The green hedgehog was thinking about ART. He held onto his injured arm.

Sonia looked back at Manic and asked with worry, "Manic, are you okay?" "Ya..." the green hedgehog replied.

The three fought their way out of the factory, destroying it just before they left.

****** The End ******

You can also download this as an eBook if you have a phone. I will put a link to an Android eBook Reader, an iPhone and iPad eBook Reader, and an eBook reader for Windows and Mac. I'll also put a link to the download, as well. The eBook and the eBook Readers are all free.

Please review.

It is a fanfiction on the Sonic Underground episode: The ART of Destruction.

Aldiko :: Android eBook Reader : store/apps/details?id= .android&hl=en

QuickReader Lite :: iPhone and iPad eBook Reader : app/quickreader-lite-ebook-reader/id333434586?mt=8

ReaderStore :: PC and Mac eBook Reader (Click Reader for PC & Mac) : download/

The Art of Destruction eBook: ?jac8gfpaudfj6l1


End file.
